1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of fuel delivery modules for an automotive vehicle and more particularly to a horizontally mounted fuel module in a low profile fuel tank.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A fuel module may be mounted to the fuel tank of an automotive vehicle. In such an application, it is known to mount the module from an opening in the top of the fuel tank. A flange is provided on the module assembly to support the assembly to the tank.
Due to variations in the height of the fuel tank and variations in the height of the fuel module, it is necessary to provide a means to adapt the height of the fuel module to properly position the module assembly in the tank. Such proper positioning enables accurate measurement of the level of fuel in the fuel tank and enables proper positioning of the input to the fuel pump.
An example of a means to adapt the height of a vertically mounted module is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,884 ('884 patent). As shown in FIGS. 1 and 3 of the '884 patent, vertical guides 76 are provided to support the pump and reservoir assembly 22 with respect to the module flange 46 that is mounted to the fuel tank 10. A plurality of helical springs 88 are compressed between the reservoir 22 and flange 46 to urge the pump vertically downwardly toward the bottom of the tank 10. The arrangement described in the '884 patent provides for a vertically oriented fuel pump, which requires more vertical height than which is available in many applications.
An example of a horizontally mounted pump is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,359 ('359 patent). The '359 patent provides a single rod 39 which acts to support the fuel pump and bias the pump downwardly toward the bottom of the fuel tank. This single rod 39 serves both functions of support and deflection. The rod 39 is limited in the amount of deflection which it can provide before plastic deformation or fracture occurs in the rod and is limited in the manner in which the rod is able to articulate as it bends. Therefore the module of the '359 patent may not articulate adequately to facilitate installation through a hole in the top of a low profile fuel tank.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a module which enables installation in a low profile fuel tank through a hole provided in the top of the fuel tank by articulating the module during installation and urging the module into engagement with the bottom of the fuel tank.